The use of information carrier plates (also referred to as phosphor or phosphor storage plates) for obtaining visually perceptible contrast upon exposure to X-rays is known in the art as computed radiography (CR) and is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,785 (Berger).
The imaging cycle employing such plates comprises juxtaposing the plate nearby a specific part of the body (e.g., leg, arm, tooth, etc.) and then exposing the plate to X-rays in order to obtain an image from stored radiation energy. Following exposure, the plate is then removed from the patient and the plate with latent image that is stored thereon proceeds to a scanner, in which it is scanned by a laser beam or other energy source to stimulate emission of the stored energy and to form corresponding image data from the emitted energy. After the plate has been scanned, the obtained image data can be displayed and stored for further examination. The exposed and scanned plate is then erased and can be reused in a subsequent imaging cycle.
The use of computed radiography is known both in general medical applications and in dental applications. The modern digital dental systems employ intra-oral image plate scanners in which the plates are scanned after the X-ray exposure. During the X-ray exposure and after it the plates are enclosed within an envelope to prevent the patient from cross contamination and at the same time to protect the plate from saliva and from other substances in the patient's mouth. The other function of the envelope is to reduce as much as possible the exposure of the exposed plate to ambient light before it is scanned.
Various digital intra-oral image plate scanners are known in the art of intra-oral digital radiography as well as various envelopes which are used during the X-ray exposure and during the further processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,214 (Alzner) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,149 (Alzner) describe a barrier envelope for reusable photo-stimulable phosphor imaging plates. The envelope comprises of a plastic transparent film and a plastic opaque film sealed to each other about three sides of the envelope. The free side of each film is formed with a flap and one flap is coated with an adhesive medium protected by a peel strip. The envelope is provided on one side thereof with a “Y” shaped notch to facilitate tearing open of the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,649,190 (Alzner) describes a portable scanning assembly for photo-stimulatable phosphor imaging plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,396 (Alzner) describes an apparatus for retrieving information on a reusable storage film.
DE 10303001 (Thoms) describes a memory film scanner with insertion aid having a guide for a memory film which opens into input slit of memory film reader when insertion aid is mounted on reader.
U.S. 2010/0171052 (Thorns) describes a flexible foil readout device provided with cartridge shaped solid support for the foil.
Depending on specific construction of the scanner there are known various techniques for handling the plates stored in the envelopes after the X-ray exposure.
So, for example it is known to remove the exposed plate from the envelope and to reload it in a container, which prevents exposure to light before scanning. The container with the plate is transported then to the scanner and here the plate is removed from the container and is inserted in the scanner.
On the other hand it is known to remove the plates from their envelopes and to reload them into dedicated containers which then are transported to scanning location and here the containers with the plate inside are entered in the scanner.
Nevertheless despite various attempts to employ envelopes in the workflow of intra-oral digital radiography there is still need for a new, simple and convenient solution. In particular the new solution would allow insertion of the enveloped plate immediate within the scanner followed by easy and effortless extraction of the plate from the envelope and its automatic loading in the scanner.